Summer Time
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Musim panas, kumbang pohon, angin yang berhembus pelan dan sebuah Kursus Bahas Inggris/"Jadi, kau mencintai yeoja atau namja?", "Apa itu sebuah masalah? Aku hanya ingin kau,"/ Kyuhyun Sungmin, KyuMin, BL. Read and Review, Please v


Maaf lahir dan Batin semuanyaa~ (^o^)/

Sebuah Fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah microfilm Mandarin yang saya temukan di youtube. Saya langsung membuat versi KyuMinnya dan inilah hasilnya. Tema dan beberapa kalimat memang sama dengan yang ada di sana. Dan tetap banyak perubahan di sana sini karena ini sebenernya film Shoujo-ai ^^  
Sudah lama di publish di tempat lain dan baru sempat untuk di publish disini. hehe  
Tolong, yang mampir **Review**nya jangan lupa. jangan ada **Flame** dan semcamnya. Ini FF memang jauh dr kata sempurna, jadi harap di maklumi ya ^^V

**Kazuma Arakida  
**

**Pairing : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin**

**Rated : T  
**

**Typos dan gaje adalah bagian yang entah kapan bisa hilang dari FF ini.  
Shonen ai/BL, AU  
**

**[Summer Time]**

Namja berambut coklat sedikit ikal itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga rumah susun sederhana itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam selembar kertas berisikan alamat dan tangan kiri di dalam saku celana panjang seragam sekolahnya. Matanya menatap satu persatu nomor yang terpampang di pintu-pintu rumah susun itu, sesekali menatap kertas di tangan kanannya, memastikan nomor pintu yang dia cari.

"Ah, ini…" gumamnya saat menemukan sebuah pintu terbuka bernomor 137 di sudut lantai dua rumah susun ini.

Dengan langkah ringan dia memasuki rumah itu. Sesekali memnunduk karena banyaknya tirai dan akhirnya tiba di sebuah ruangan kecil, sepertinya ruang makan yang di sulap menjadi tempat belajar.

"Annyeonghasseo, apa ini kediaman Nyonya Song Qian?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menunduk. Menatap seorang yeoja yang lebih tua darinya yang duduk di tengah-tengah meja makan yang kini berserakan dengan buku itu.

Merasa namanya di sebut, yeoja itu menengadah dan menatap namja tinggi kurus itu. "Ne," jawabnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku ingin mengikuti kursus Bahasa Inggris disini," sahut Kyuhyun.

Manik matanya melirik satu persatu namja dan yeoja yang sepertinya akan menjadi temannya di kursus Bahasa Inggris selama libur musim panas ini. Ada seorang yeoja yang terlihat seperti namja yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Disampingnya yeoja berambut coklat panjang yang terlihat menatapnya terkagum ikut tersenyum. Lalu, seorang namja bermata bulat dengan kulit putih dan rambut blondenya ikut menatap Kyuhyun. Bedanya, namja ini tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Dia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata kelincinya yang berkedip-kedip lucu, belum lagi bibir merah mudanya yang jadi sedikit maju. Sangat lucu. Dan mata Kyuhyun tak bisa beralih dari namja itu sekarang.

"Cho Kyuhyun," gumam Song Qian itu sambil menulis nama Kyuhyun dalam tulisan Hangeul di bukunya. "Jangan memanggilku Nyonya karena aku hanya satu tahun di atasmu. Dan lagi, silahkan panggil aku Victoria, di Korea itu adalah namaku," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk.

"Namja duduk di bagian kanan," kata Victoria sambil menunjuk tempat duduk kosong di samping namja berambut blonde itu.

Namja itu dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dari tempat duduk yang akan diduduki Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Duduklah," katanya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Senyuman itu bahkan jauh lebih indah. Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung dan duduk di samping namja itu.

"Kaau akan menghadapi Ujian Negara sebentar lagi kan? Mari kita mulai dari apa yang kau dapat di sekolah. Ini tidak akan sulit," kata Victoria.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bukunya. Dia dapat merasakan namja blonde itu menatapnya sekarang. Dengan canggung Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melirik namja itu.

"Hh~" desah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya akan ada cerita lain di libur musim panasnya kali ini.

* * *

Mereka sedang di sebuah lapangan basket kecil di sekitar rumah susun yang menjadi tempat kursus mereka beberapa hari ini. Segerombolan namja terlihat berlarian mengejar namja yang sedang berlari sambil mendribble bola basket di tangannya. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Saling melirik, kemudian tertawa pelan. Lalu saling menatap, dan tertawa lagi lalu mengalihkan muka masing-masing.

"Kau sedang libur musim panas?" tanya satu namja berkulit putih sambil menatap namja berkulit pucat yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namja berkulit putih itu duduk di tiang tersusun. Dia menengadah sambil tersenyum menatap namja itu.

"_Ye_, kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Hanya mengisi waktu senggangku di sela jadwal perkuliahan," jawabnya.

Namja itu mengangguk. Dia tertunduk melirik namja disampingnya. Wajahnya bersemu, namja ini yang pertama kali mengajaknya pergi kemari setelah kursus mereka selesai. Membuat jantungnya berdetak tak menentu.

"Lee Sungmin," kata namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Namja kurus berambut coklat itu tersenyum lembut dan menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin dengan ragu.

"Cho Kyuhyun kan? Aku ingat namamu! Kenapa kau selalu terlihat malu-malu dan tidak banyak bicara?" serobot Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang menyambutnya ragu-ragu. Digenggamnya erat tangan berkulit pucat itu.

"A-ah," Kyuhyun terkaget dan menrik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sungmin. Dia tersenyum kaku, lagi.

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku hanya tidak biasa bersosialisasi," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunduk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"_Jinjjayo_? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sungmin tertarik. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan matanya mengerjap lucu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hanya… hanya terbiasa sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Pasti kau tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin. "Tidak ada yang suka dengan namja sepertiku," katanya.

"_Waeyo_? Menurutku kau tampan," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar. Dadanya berdesir, seperti angin musim panas yang menyapu rambut kecoklatannya dan ikut mengayunkan rambut pirang milik Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin. Sedang Kyuhyun, menikmati betapa indahnya wajah namja dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Teman kursus yang menyapanya pertama kali. Namja dengan senyuman terindah dan wajah yang jauh lebih manis dari yeoja centil di tempat kursusnya yang bernama Seohyun itu.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau bersepeda? Ayo kita bersepeda bersama, ada tempat yang bagus dan segar untuk bersepeda. Aku akan tunjukkan padamu!" jawan Sungmin bersemangat. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, meraih ransel coklatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"_Kajja_! _Ppali_!" seru Sungmin dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak dan meraih ransel putihnya dan ikut berlari dibelakang Sungmin.

_Lihatlah, mentari musim panas itu bersinar terang. Ceria_

_Seperti wajahmu, ceria_

_Pejamkan matamu sejenak, dapat kau rasakan semilir angin yang menyapu lembut kulitmu? Sejuk bukan?_

_Seperti senyumanmu, yang entah sejak kapan merasuki hatiku. Menyejukkannya…_

...

"Hahaha…" tawa ceria itu mengalun dari bibir bershape M milik Sungmin. Kakinya mengayuh dengan semangat sepeda gunung berwarna pink miliknya.

"Pipimu terlihat lebih bulat jika tertawa," kata Kyuhyun. Kaki panjangnya ikut mengayuh sepeda gunung berwarna hitam miliknya dengan bersemangat. Suara tawa Sungmin menggema di telinganya, menyapa kesepian hatinya.

"Biarkan saja," sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri di pedal sepedanya, memberikan tenaga lebih agar sepedanya sedikit berjalan lebih cepat. "Dan sepeda pinkmu itu seperti wanita!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aissh, dasar kau Cho Kyuhyun!" gerutu Sungmin. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

Pohon-pohon rindang yang tumbuh di tepi jalan yang mereka lewati sekarang berayun lembut. Beberapa helai daun gugur, tidak segugur saat musim gugur pastinya. Mungkin dedaunan itu tak bertahan saat angin musim panas menyapa mereka dan membawa mereka pergi dari dahan pohon kuat itu. Sang mentari siang mengintip malu dari balik dedaunan pohon yang bertahan. Memberi sedikit kehangatan lembut. Suara kumbang pohon khas musim panas yang menjadi musik pengiri mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menengadah menatap pancaran sinar mentari yang mengintip malu-malu itu. Memicingkan mata mereka karena meski lembut, ternyata sang mentari tetap terlalu terang—menyilaukan. Rambut mereka berayun lembut, kaki-kaki mereka mengayuh pedal sepeda pelan. Membiarkan diri menikmati sepoian angin dan…

Debaran jantung masing-masing yang kini semakin mengunci mereka. Debaran jantung yang perlahan mereka coba nikmati.

* * *

"My name is Cho Kyuhyun," eja Kyuhyun sambil membaca buku dihadapannya. Dia menyamankan diri dengan bersandar pada tempat tidur dengan bed cover berwarna pink itu. Ah, bahkan seluruh isi kamar ini berwarna pink.

"My hobby is playing guitar," eja Sungmin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"My hobby is listening you," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau sudah tahu banyak sekarang," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja, ini sudah minggu kedua kita kursus. Tentu aku punya kemajuan," sahut Kyuhyun bangga. Sungmin tertawa.

Ya, ini minggu kedua mereka kursus. Minggu kedua mereka saling kenal. Minggu kedua hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Datang ke tempat kursus bersama, terkadang Kyuhyun yang menunggu dengan sepeda hitamnya di lapangan basket dekat rumah susun gurunya, Victoria, yang sekarang dia panggil noona itu. Atau Sungmin yang menunggu, di jalan berpohon rindang tempat biasa mereka bersepeda. Mereka sering belajar bersama di rumah Sungmin, seperti sekarang.

"Kapan Ujian Negaramu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Masih bulan depan," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia mencoret-coret catatannya, menandai hal-hal yang dia rasa penting. Sesekali melirik Sungmin yang tertuduk sambil menggigit-gigit bibirnya. Ah, Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis itu.

"Kyunnie," panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menoleh. Desiran nikmat menyapa hatinya saat Sungmin memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sungmin menolah dan menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya dan meletakkan bukunya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku rasa aku pernah. Apa saat sedang jatuh cinta dada kita selalu bergetar? Apa rasanya seperti angin musim panas yang merasuki hatimu dan menyejukkan?" tanyanya. Matanya menatap tepat di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "A-aku rasa begitu. Rasanya hangat, indah," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil menunduk. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"A-aku akan ambil minum sebentar," kata Kyuhyun. dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

TCHAP!

"Kyaaa!" seru Sungmin. Belum berapa lama sejak Kyuhyun berdiri dan seketika seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap. "Kyunnie! Cepat kembali!" katanya panik.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar. Meraba-raba mencari sesuatu untuk penerangan.

"Kau dimana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Tangannya merain bantal pinknya dan memeluknya erat. Dia takut dengan kegelapan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Aku menuju ke arahmu," sahut Kyuhyun. "Ulurkan tanganmu," perintahnya.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan putihnya. Dengan segera tangan Kyuhyun meraih telapak tangan lembut itu. Dada keduanya bergetar, jantung keduanya berdetak jauh lebih cepat saat dua tangan itu bertemu dan saling menggenggam.

"A-apa kau punya lampu?" tanya Kyuhyun, dia menjadi lebih gugup.

"Di meja belajar ada lampu batray," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkah sedikit tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin. Mengklik benda kecil untuk menghidupkan lampu itu. Tidak terlalu terang karena hanya lampu belajar kecil. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah manis Sungmin.

"Apa selalu begini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Mungkin pematian lampu bergilir," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Genggaman tangan mereka sudah terlepas ketika lampu itu hidup tadi. Dia melirik canggung. Suasana seperti ini membuat keadaan mereka canggung. Kyuhyun takut Sungmin dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

"Dari awal bertemu aku sudah ingin mengajakmu bicara," kata Sungmin. Dia tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya ingin," sambungnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak ingin Sungmin melihat senyum malu-malunya.

"A-aku seperti yeoja saja ya. Aa-ku bukan gay. Ah maksudku, aku memang—" Sungmin tertunduk malu.

Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar. Ini sudah pasti! Sudah pasti Sungmin punya rasa yang sama padanya. Hati Kyuhyun melompat girang.

"Ya! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" gerutu Sungmin.

"A-ah, _ye_. Apa maksudmu kau memang?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, memajukan bibir merah mudanya. "Aissh," gerutunya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Wajah Sungmin sungguh lucu.

"A-aku lelah! P-pinjamkan bahumu!" perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan duduknya. Menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Ini milikmu sekarang," katanya pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dapat dia rasakan wangi manly dari tubuh kurus yang hangat ini. Sungmin tersenyum.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Lihatlah wajah kegirangan itu. Dia menahan teriakan girangnya akan sikap Sungmin. Dia menggigit bibir menahan tawa bahagianya. Wajahnya sudah bersemu merah tak karuan. Dia bahkan tak peduli bahwa Sungmin bisa saja dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya merasa sangat bahagia!

Sungmin menggeliat, tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan lagi-lagi menahan teriakan kebahagiannya. Sungmin mencoba menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, tapi terhalang dengan langan yang kini menjadi kaku karena gugup itu. Kyuhyun menyadarinya, Sungmin tak nyaman. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, merangkul bahu Sungmin dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Membiarkan Sungmin makin memeluknya erat. Membiarkan detak jantung mereka saling bersuara,

"Saranghae, Min-ah," bisik Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Jadi, kau mencintai yeoja atau namja?" tanya Sungmin. Dia berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun dengan tambahan di kiri dan kanan sisi ban sepeda Kyuhyun untuk tempatnya berdiri. Sungmin memegang erat bahu Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu sebuah masalah? Aku hanya ingin kau," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Melewati pertokoan menuju ke rumah Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hn, apabila kau juga menginginkanku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak akan lelah menghadapiku dan orang-orang?"

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan bisa jika tidak denganmu, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Dia sedikit menurunkan badannya dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun. "Apa akan susah mengayuh jika aku seperti ini?" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_Aniya_," jawabnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Betapa leganya dia saat tahu Kyuhyun juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mereka saling mencintai, dua namja yang saling mencintai.

* * *

"Bagaimana jika ada yang memandangmu aneh karena hubungan kita?" tanya Sungmin. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Sungmin, belajar bersama seperti biasa. Buku-buku berbahasa Inggris terbuka dan berserakan di depan mereka.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Kyuhyun tenang sambil menulis, tidak menatap Sungmin.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Aku akan tamat sebentar lagi dan melanjutkan sekolah ke Seoul. Kau harus ikut denganku. Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang memandang kita aneh. Kau harus melanjutkan kuliahmu di Seoul bersamaku," jawabnya tegas.

Senyuman bahagia terlukis di wajah manis Sungmin. "Kita tinggal bersama?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membeli apartemen kecil untuk tempat tinggal kita. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa jauh darimu."

"Jika orang tua kita bertanya?"

"Aku akan mengatakan aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak bisa berpisah denganmu."

Sungmin terdiam. Dia menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. "Gomawo," bisiknya.

* * *

Ngiing ngiinngg

Suara kumbang pohon itu menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya. Sehelai daun terbang dari dahannya dan jatuh di rambutnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan sebelah stang sepedanya dan mengambil daun itu. Dia tersenyum riang saat sekelebat bayangan senyuman riang Sungmin menyapa ingatannya. Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat mengayuh sepedanya. Sungmin pasti sedang menunggunya di lapangan basket itu.

...

"Sungmin-ah," gumam Kyuhyun saat dia mendapati Sungmin sedang berdiri bersama Victoria di gang menuju lapangan basket. Kyuhyun turun dari sepedanya dan mendekat perlahan. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka sangat penting. Terlihat jelas dari wajah Sungmin yang tegang.

"Aku tahu oppa punya hubungan dengannya," terdengar suara Victoria saat Kyuhyun mendekat dan bersembunyi di balik tembok disisi lain gang itu. "Kalian itu sama-sama namja, apa oppa sadar? Kyuhyun sedang bersiap menghadapi Ujian Negaranya dan nilainya sekarang menurun sejak hubungan kalian semakin dekat."

"Kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya sudah meningkat, Vic," bela Sungmin.

"Tapi buktinya tidak, oppa. Aku sungguh tida percaya kalian berdua… sesama namja, aiish!" gerutu Victoria sambil memandang Sungmin jijik.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Berhenti mendekati Kyuhyun atau aku akan memberitahu orang tua kalian tentang ini," ancam Victoria.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Apa yang akan Sungmin jawab? Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin akan membelanya dan mengatakan tidak perduli dengan itu semua. Seperti apa yang selama ini dia lakukan jika Sungmin ragu padanya. Tapi…

"A-aku dan dia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. K-kami hanya dekat sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng. Jangan laporkan ini pada orang tuaku, aku tak mau mereka kecewa," jawab Sungmin sambil tertunduk.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Seketika hatinya hancur. Sungmin tidak mengakui hubungan mereka? Sungmin takut? Tidakkah semua ucapannya selama ini tidak membuat Sungmin yakin? Dia rela dianggap aneh dengan hubungan ini. Dia rela asal bisa terus bersama dengan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin? Inikah balasannya?

* * *

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin saat dia dan Kyuhyun tiba di halaman rumah susun itu. "Berhenti!" serunya dan terus mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat didepannya. Kyuhyun menghindarinya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Langkahnya berhenti saat Sungmin berteriak memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" seru Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Untuk apa mengejarku? Bukankah kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," Kyuhyun berucap dingin.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia yakin itu penyebabnya. Siang itu dia melihat Kyuhyun di ujung gang sambil mengayuh sepedanya laju meninggalkannya dan Victoria. Dia yakin Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya. "Fokuslah pada ujianmu dulu, Kyu," katanya lembut.

"Tidak usah memperdulikanku. Jika aku berhasil dalam ujianku dan pergi ke Seoul, apa kau akan ikut denganku?"

Sungmin terdiam. Tatapan dingin Kyuhyun membekukan pikirannya. Kyuhyun tak pernah menatapnya seperti ini.

"Kau takut kedua orang tuamu kecewa dengan hubungan kita kan? Kalau begitu hentikan. Biarkan aku seperti ini. Jangan perdulikan aku."

"Kyuhyun, bukan begitu! Vic mengancam akan mengatakan pada orang tuamu juga tentang—"

"Aku sudah memberi tahu orang tuaku tentang kita. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan ini semua. Mereka tahu tentang kelainan orientasi seksualku, Min. Dan, aku—" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku siap mengatakan tentang kita pada orang tuamu jika saja kau berani mengatakan pada Vic bahwa kita memang berpacaran."

"Kyu—"

"Hentikan! Jika kau memang ingin kita tidak punya hubungan, baiklah. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Bertahanlah dengan gengsimu yang tidak pernah mengakui kita. Pantas saja kau selalu bertanya bagaimana jika ada yang memandang kita aneh. Kau malu? Kau malu karena kita gay? Kau malu karena aku lebih muda darimu?"

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku!" seru Sungmin. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Cairan bening itu meleleh saat dia tak kuat lagi di pandang dengan tatapan dingin Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang akhirnya membuatku meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah katakan jangan pernah ragu denganku, dengan hubungan ini. Dan sekarang, selamat tinggal," kata Kyuhyun.

Dia berbalik dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Menyembunyikan tetesan air mata yang membasahi pipi pucatnya. Dia pergi. Tak menghirukan Sungmin yang memanggilnya.

**xxXxx**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian…**

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepeda hitamnya mengitari jalanan ramai kota Seoul. Sudah beberapa tahun ini keramaian Seoul menjadi sahabatnya. Cuaca dingin saat malam di Seoul juga sudah menjadi sahabatnya. Seperti malam ini. Kyuhyun senang dengan suasana riuh saat malam di Seoul. Apa lagi suasana malam musim panas seperti ini.

Kyuhyun sedang mencari sebuah tempat yang bisa membuatnya teringat akan desa kecilnya. Akan suasana musim panas indah di desa kecilnya. Sebuah kerinduan merasuki hatinya seketika. Rindu dengan musim panas penuh cinta saat dulu dia masih disana.

Kyuhyun turun dari sepedanya. Mendorong sepedanya perlahan menelusuri satu persatu café yang menjamur di pusat kota Seoul. Semuanya sama, café dengan desain modern. Kyuhyun menganggap itu membosankan. Dia sudah terlalu sering menemukan tempat seperti itu. Dia butuh tempat yang…

"Itu…" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah lukisan yang terpampang di sebuah café yang berada di antara deretan café tersebut. Kyuhyun melangkah mundur saat tanpa sadar kakinya terus berjalan. Dia meletakkan sepedanya begitu saja di depan café bernuansa pink dengan penerangan romantis itu. Dengan cepat dia melangkah masuk.

"Annyeonghasseo!" serunya. "Apa ada orang?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun menatap lukisan itu sekali lagi. Sebuah lukisan bergambar punggung dua orang namja yang sedang melangkah dengan sepeda mereka masing-masing. Satu sepeda berwarna pink, satu sepeda lainnya berwarna hitam. Suasana musim panas terlihat jelas menjadi latar lukisan itu. Satu orang namja menggunakan seragam sekolah, satu lainnya menggunakan kaos biasa. Satu namja berambut coklat, satu lainnya berambut pirang khas. Dan seketika semua kenangan itu mendatangi Kyuhyun lagi.

"Permisiii!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _ne_! Tunggu sebentar!" sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Kyuhyun tersentak suara itu.

"Ah, ada yang bisa saya ban—" sosok namja berkulit sangat putih dengan rambut hitam keluar dari balik tirai dan terdiam saat menatap Kyuhyun. Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Sebuah senyuman hangat penuh kerinduan menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau disini," gumam Kyuhyun.

Namja itu balas tersenyum. "_Ne_," sahutnya. "Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan minuman."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan duduk di satu meja yang di terangi dengan sebuah lampu belajar bercahaya kecil. Lampu belajar kenangan mereka. Dan lihat, tanggapan namja itu padanya sungguh biasa saja. Seperti melupakan sesuatu dari kepingan kenangan mereka dulu. Kepingan yang memang sudah lama Kyuhyun buang.

Namja berkulit putih itu datang kembali dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya.

"Café milikmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Namja tersebut tersenyum dan duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Begitulah."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis yang bertahun ini membayangi harinya. Masih tetap manis, masih tetap indah. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang ke Seoul."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku pikir kau akan menetap di desa kecil kita dan menikah dengan yeoja yang mencintaimu. Membina hidup yang bahagia."

Namja itu tertawa. "Bukankah aku tidak menyukai yeoja?"

Kyuhyun tercekat. "Kau masih sama? Apa kau sudah menemukan namja lain disini?"

Namja itu menggeleng. Dia meneguk minuman di gelasnya. "Tidak. Aku menunggu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Berfikir. Tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri. "Menunggu siapa?"

"Seseorang yang menginkanku," jawabnya.

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menyebut nama namja dihadapannya dengan geram.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sudah mengatakn tentang orientasi seksualku pada kedua orang tuaku. Aku juga tidak meneruskan kuliahku. Aku mengatakan akan tinggal di Seoul dan menunggu seseorang yang menginkanku. Aku tak menyangka mereka menyerahkan semua pilihan hidupku ditanganku sendiri. Dan aku disini sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Tinggalah bersamaku. Jika kau siap, kita kembali pulang dan mengatakan pada orang tuamu bahwa aku adalah namja yang kau tunggu. Namja yang menginginkanmu," katanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Dia meneguk sekali lagi minumannya. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun melembut dan mengunci manik matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lebih suka rambut hitammu. Dan lukisan itu—" Kyuhyun menujuk lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. "Aku merindukan suasana itu," sambungnya dan menatap Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku pun begitu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk minumannya. "Saranghae, Lee Sungmin," katanya.

"Nado, Cho Kyuhyun," sahut Sungmin sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Mari mulai musim panas yang baru," gumam mereka berdua.

_You are my soul_

_My butterfly light in dream_

_When I love you_

_All the world become silent_

_Everything be peacefull because of you_

_Even you not here_

_I Feel you _— Summer Time

**The End**


End file.
